<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Feeling by Dannihalu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451396">Beautiful Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannihalu/pseuds/Dannihalu'>Dannihalu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JaePil Song Fiction [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, M/M, Romantic Fluff, jaepil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannihalu/pseuds/Dannihalu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika Jae sadar apa yang dia tinggalkan, dan tanpa sadar dia udah ada di tempat yang dia kenali.</p>
<p>JaePil Short Song Fiction Series</p>
<p>Di tulis dalan Bahasa Indonesia non Baku (also English Slip a bit). Mohon Maaf atas Typo yang ada.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JaePil Song Fiction [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jae udah turun dari pesawat nya. Dia sampe di tanah kelahiran nya Amerika, dan akan tinggal disana entah sampe kapan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harus nya Jae udah melangkah keluar dari bandara 30 menit lalu, tapi dia malah duduk diem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia ga bisa mikir apapun secara logis setelah baca sura Wonpil tadi. Yang ada diotak nya cuma Wonpil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia pergi ke Amerika karena Wonpil dan semua perasaan nya yang dia kira ga akan pernah berbalas, siap dengan kenyataan dan kehidupan baru, tapi setelah tahu kalo Wonpil punya perasaan yang sama. Jae ragu ga tau lagi mau ngapain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saat ini yang Jae pikirin cuma gimana cara nya bisa liat Wonpil lagi. The love of his life. Dia pengen bilang ke Wonpil kalo di ga mau lagi nyembunyiin perasaan nya, kalo dia ga peduli lagi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan tanpa dia sadar, beberapa jam setelah dia sampe di Amerika, sekarang dia udah di dalem pesawat lagi, balik ke  Korea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling stupid? Yes Jae felt so stupid. Bukan karena dia balik lagi ke korea setelah dia sampe amerika tapi karena selama ini dia ga sadar kalo Wonpil punya perasaan yang sama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae selama ini ngira kalo cuma dia yang ngerasain perasaan itu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beautiful feeling that when he look at Wonpil he feels so amazing. Just thinking that they are breath in the same Air make him happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae capek, lelah, jet lag, berantakan. Tapi yang pasti dia ga bakal ngerasa menyesal dengan keputusan nya ini. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sampe akhirnya....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae berdiri di depan pager rumah Wonpil. Diem disana, ga pencet bell, ketuk atau permisi. Dia cuma diem disana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semua kata kata yang dia susun, yang dia pikirin ilang gitu aja. Tiba tiba Jae yang dulu balik lagi, Jae yang lebih memilih menyerah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae denger ada yang buka pintu dan ga lama pager nya kebuka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man of his life stood handsomely in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mereka sama sama diem membeku, sampe akhirnya Jae panggil nama nya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pil." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil diem, ga tau mungkin dia kaget atau ga suka. Jae ga tau. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-how?" Wonpil gagap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae tarik nafas nya, dia tau udah ga bisa mundur lagi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pil aku tanya apa yang kamu tulis di surat itu bener? Apa kamu ngerasain itu sekarang? Apa kamu sayang sama aku?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae ga bisa milih atau nunggu jawaban satu persatu jadi dia tanyain semua nya, berdoa semoga Wonpil jawab apa yang ingin dia denger, dan dia liat Wonpil ngangguk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feel stupid? VERY! JAE VERY FELT THAT! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God! You are crazy! WE ARE CRAZY!" Jae teriak, frustasi dengan kebodohan dan kegilaan mereka berdua dan diri nya sendiri. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can text me to ask about that..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae majuin badan nya, cium bibir Wonpil, he don't need the words, he just feel so overwhelmed and want to show Wonpil his beautiful feeling because, like and love words sometimes is not enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need to do that! Text is not enough." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil masih diem dan Jae ga tau harus apa. Dia merasa Wonpil sudah mengungkap kan semua. Wonpil move first. Dia kasih Jae surat, dia ngangguk pas Jae tanya soal perasaan nya. Dan Jae merasa ini giliran nya buat ngungkapin perasaan nya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pil listen, aku sayang sama kamu, bukan sebagai temen apa adek, i love you in a romantic way. Aku selalu ngeliat kamu kayak di Film. Too beautiful to reach. Aku ga mau ngelewatin setiap scene yang ada, karena di sana ada kamu. Kalo mata kita ketemu apa pas kamu senyum ke aku, aku berharap waktu berhenti disana. Everything is so beautiful but, it's just a movie. Jadi aku sadar dan berencana meng-akhiri nya. Tapi semakin aku pikirin dan rasain aku ga mau keilangan kamu, aku ga mau film ini selese gitu aja, kalo pun ini beneran Film aku pengen jadi pemeran utama di film itu dan milikin kamu. I don't want anything else, I want you, i love you. I am a man in A movie." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae selese ngomong. Wonpil ga bereaksi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You talk to much." Wonpil bilang trus narik Jae, cium bibir nya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a simple kiss yet so hot for them, when they start nibble each other lips, savor each other tongue. Then slowly separated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae limbung tapi Wonpil masih pegang badan Jae. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, Jetlag. 40hours at Plane is not good idea." Jae bilang, Wonpil senyum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you Park Jae."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil ngungkapin perasaan nya, Jae senyum trus peluk Wonpil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you too Kim Wonpil. Let's be honest about this beautiful feeling we have." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wonpil ngangguk. Dan Jae ga akan lagi mau kehilangan orang ini. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>